


Love is found after years of loneliness

by TheQueenOfMidnight



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfMidnight/pseuds/TheQueenOfMidnight
Summary: This is an OC x character for 2 OCs I made, Marylin and Yuna. If the cannon characters act out of character, I’m sorry. Have fun reading this!There might be lemons, so be warned





	Love is found after years of loneliness

Yuna’s POV

“C’mon! We gotta go see the twins Yuna!” I heard an older girl say as she grabbed my hand.   
Who grabbed my hand? None other than Marylin Anne! Her stupid black hair with purple highlights that reached her elbows! I hate her stupid face.  
“Hey! I can run on my own!” I screamed, getting my hand free. Marylin sighed, and continued walking with me behind her.   
Soon enough, we make it to the Tree Of Feelings. One thing we know about this trees is to never touch its two fruits. The golden and black apples are a representation of our positive and negative feelings. Yet someone’s trying to grab a golden fruit.   
“Nightmare! What’s going on?” Marylin called out, but it came out like a whimper. I hid behind her, not getting a good feeling of what’s going on  
Nightmare ignored Marylin and grabbed the gold apple. It rotted immediately. I felt... different somehow.   
“Marylin, we need to go now!” I said, tugging on her sweater.   
Marylin turned to me, and pushed me away from her. “GET AWAY!” She screamed. 

-  
And done, I’m gonna leave this as is now


End file.
